1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, such as a computer, which has a plurality of heat generating devices.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A personal computer is generally equipped with a power source unit, a CPU (central processing unit), an FD (flexible disk) drive device, and a CD (compact disc) drive device. Some personal computers are integrally provided with an LCD (liquid crystal display).
The power source unit, the CPU, the drive devices, and the LCD generate a relatively large amount of heat. In particular, the power source unit and the CPU generate a large amount of heat. The CPU is vulnerable to heat, so that it is necessary to cool the CPU and the heat generating devices around it.
As shown in FIG. 6, in a conventional personal computer 50, it is common practice to cool a CPU 51 by a heat sink 52 and, at the same time, to cool heat generating devices, such as a power source unit 53, the CPU 51, a CD/HDD drive device 54, an FD drive device 55, and an LCD 56, by a plurality of cooling fans, such as a system cooling fan 57a, a CPU cooling fan 57b, and a power source cooling fan 57c. In FIG. 6, reference numeral 58 indicates a main substrate, and reference numeral 59 indicates a casing.
[Patent Document 1] JP 01-200093 A
[Patent Document 2] JP 2005-5349 A
[Patent Document 3] JP 2004-203013 A
[Patent Document 4] Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. Sho 62-147397
[Patent Document 5] JP 11-154036 A